


I Want To Hold Your Hand

by masterlynovak



Series: Wincestmas 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, and the Beatles, man I love dancing, the best combo ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterlynovak/pseuds/masterlynovak
Summary: written for ladysimoriah www.tumblr.com for wincestmas 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for ladysimoriah www.tumblr.com for wincestmas 2016

Dean wiggles his upper body around in the driver's seat of the Impala, trying to find the small box of mix-tapes and cassettes that was labeled ‘Mary’.

He’d seen it just the other day, he was sure, but he wouldn’t have been surprised if John’s ghost had hauled his ass up from hell (again) just to move it somewhere Dean couldn’t find it. John had been very possesive of that small box, and whenever Dean got his hands on it as a kid, John would be there to pull it away.

It wasn’t until their father had passed away that he could see what was inside. Dig around as much as he wanted between Beatles cassettes and cheesy love song mix-tapes by John.

“Have you found it yet?” Sam asks impatiently and stomps his foot like a little child against the stone floor to the Bunker garage.

“No”, Dean says from inside the car, just as disappointed as his brother.

“Did you check the glove compartment?” Sam asks. Dean freezes, before scrambling out of the driver's’ seat and nearly ripping the passenger door open.

Five seconds later, he emerges from the car, looking like a child on Christmas morning. In his hands, a small, white box with a bold M-A-R-Y on the lid.

“Sam Winchester, I could kiss you!” he says without evening thinking and Sam’s face flushes a deep red. Dean doesn’t notice —or doesn’t care — and opens the box eagerly.

“It’s here”, he confirms to his little brother. Sam nods, and Dean holds out his arm for Sam to take.

“Shall we?”

—

They put in the cassette in the player and quickly fast forward to the second song.

“This was our prom song”, their father's voice echoes through the speaker. The brothers look at each other across the war room, neither of them really remembering this part of the tape.

“I picked you up in the Impala and you greeted her before you even talked to me”, he chuckles softly.

“You don’t have to say everything”, another person says. It’s Mary. Her voice is young and bright; she sounds happy. “I was there.”

“Be quiet, I’m telling a story”, John hushes her. “So I drive up to your house, and you’re standing there lookin’ like Marilyn Fucking Monroe.”

“Yes yes yes I’ve heard this part skip to the prom”, Mary stresses. In the few minutes their bickering has been going on, Sam has moved from his previous place at the bookshelves, to join Dean by the cassette player on the floor.

“Okay so we’re late right, due to… Reasons” —Sam and Dean frown at each other at the mention of this— “... and prom is soon over. They’re halfway through the second to last song, and it’s a slow one. We hated those songs back then, so we just sat and drank some fruit punch until you heard the first few notes on the upcoming song. Quickly you have me on my feet and we’re dancin’ away.”

“Okay, play it now”, Mary encourages her husband and at the same time, Sam and Dean stand up to start dancing too.

Dean takes Sam’s hands and in the pace of the song they start jiving. They’re both extremely clumsy at first, but as soon as John Lennon starts the second verse, the brothers lock eyes and just follow the music.

Sam twirls Dean around a few times, always coming out of step when they do. But it’s fine, because it’s quirky and weird and they both feel absolutely great doing it.

They understood why this was their parents song. Not because of the lyrics or the message; but because of the way the music forced you to collaborate with your dance partner, the way everything about this was so silly, yet incredibly romantic.

When the song is ending, Sam twirls Dean one last time before dipping him down and kissing him softly.

“Happy anniversary, brother”, Sam whispers against his lips.

“Happy anniversary”, Dean replies and they kiss again.

In the background, coming out from the stereo, they hear happy baby noises.

“I agree”, Mary says to the gibberish speaking child. “This is a great song. Your taste in music is fantastic, Dean.”

Sam chuckles at his mother's comment. 

“You should’ve educated him better”, he tells the tape recording of his mom as he untangles himself from Dean. Dean blows him a kiss before turning off the cassette player.

The voices of their parents get cut off, but they wouldn’t really mind. The brothers look at each other, a new kind of love sparking in their eyes. A love that’s been told a million times before, on tapes and in journals.

The love their parents shared, a love that will carry on forever.


End file.
